(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a furnace filter box, typically made of sheet metal, mounted under a furnace and positioned next to an air intake duct and a method of assembling and/or disassembling the filter box. The filter box is designed to be quickly assembled and cut to size while maintaining or increasing the strength of a front panel, a back panel and opposite side panels. The filter box can be easily shipped ready to assemble in a compact shipping box.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Furnace filter boxes made of sheet metal and manufactured in various sizes are well know in the art. The current invention overcomes deficiencies related to typical sheet metal filter boxes which are cut and formed to specific sizes creating handling, shipping, and safety issues for the manufacturer, distributor and installer. The spirit of the current invention addresses these deficiencies by creating an equivalent filter box, which can be up to or greater than one eighth the size, as strong or greater in overall strength, safer to handle and easier to install when compared to an equivalent counterpart.
The subject invention provides for shipping a disassembled furnace filter box to various remote locations for quick assembly on the job site, thus reducing labor cost and shipping expense.